


Parallels

by KazimaKuwabara



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), critical - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Family, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Tension, Torture, fjord and caleb subtle, more drama action than romance, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazimaKuwabara/pseuds/KazimaKuwabara
Summary: As Caleb finds himself in danger, he can't help but recall he once was in a very similar situation.





	Parallels

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. First critical Role... anything. I'm about thirty episodes in on season one, and am caught up with the second season. I love this series, it's amazing. Me and my D&D group love it, and with their new campaign, I just had to write and do something for it! I hope you enjoy!

_“Please don’t! You’re hurting him! You’re scaring him!”_

_“Hurting him? Scaring him? Fucking Monster! Stupid girl, I’ll give you something to be afraid of!”_

_“N-No!”_

 

* * *

 

Caleb’s ears were ringing, and his head pitched into his chest as he was seized by his arms. With rough hands, he was pulled from his seat and dragged forward. Too weak to fight back, he let himself get dragged forward, the toes of his shoes leaving divots in the mud. He was soon dropped, his upper body splashing in a puddle. Keeping his eyes closed, he shifted, pressing his face further into the cold muddy puddle, before pushing himself up with shaking arms.

“…Some sort of devil conjurer!”

“Warlock! Fucking sold his soul!”

Caleb blinked, the ringing in his ears finally slowing as the angry voices of the men standing over him finally began to make a little sense. He looked up at them and met wide mistrusting eyes, and dirtier faces than even his own. When the pair caught Caleb’s eyes, the men sneered, and one spit at Caleb, the man cringing as the snot hit him square in the middle of his face. He couldn't even lift a hand to wipe it away, he was so dizzy.

“We saw you with that creature. We caught you! Bad enough you walk around with tieflings in the open air, but we saw you with that goblin! Saw you both with it!”

“She wasn’t a goblin! I keep trying to tell you she’s a halfling!” An insistent protest cut through the air, and Caleb was momentarily confused who had spoken. Surely that slow southern voice wasn’t his own voice. It sounded like something he’d say but…

Turning his head, and squinting into the darkness, he saw Fjord tied up, and leaned against a building. He was clearly angry and injured, but his eyes were dancing over Caleb, concern written into every line of his face.

“It may be dark, but I felt those teeth in my arms! I saw those eyes! You can’t tell me that was a halfling! And We’ll see sure enough what she is! We sent Mal after her, and no goblin can outrun him! He’ll catch it and we’ll see what you have to say about what she is then!” One of the angry men hissed.

“Fucking scum!” The second man seemed to agree, his fists curling in anger.

Caleb groaned his head tilting down. Something wet dripped off his chin, and he just managed to see a red droplet drop into the puddle before it diluted and disappeared in the murky water.

 _‘Oh. I have a concussion,’_ Caleb thought, satisfied to be able to figure out why his head was ringing and everything hurt, _‘But how did that happen?’_

“Is this the thanks we get for helping your sorry hides!? We got rid of the phasms! You’re all safe and it’d be mighty nice of you fellows if you showed your gratitude-” Fjord’s voice was cut off as he was kicked in the gut. The half-orc let out a pained guttural noise, and pitched over on his side, coughing and choking from the force of the blow.

“Quiet!” One of the men snarled, his voice cracking with nerves.

 

* * *

 

_“Don’t.”_

_It had been the softest, quietest plea from his lips. He was not very brave after all… but he didn’t need to be brave to know what the man was trying to do was wrong._

_Pushing himself off the ground, Caleb seized the robes of the man who had been pummeling him, “Don’t hurt her. She’s just a poor girl-”_

_“Girl? **Girl?!** Are you mad!?” The man snarled in disgust, kicking Caleb hard in the chin and sending him back into the ground, “Don’t you know a goblin when you see one!?”_

_Caleb was kicked a third time, and someone gave off a protesting high-pitched squeal just to his left._

_“Quiet!” The man roared kicking towards the small green little figure. The creature crouched low, trembling like a leaf. She was struck twice before she finally turned and fled, hissing and growling as she went. The man spat after her, before rounding on Caleb, and seizing him by the scruff of his neck, “You come with me!”_

_His voice was poison in his ears and sent a cold shiver down his spine._

 

* * *

 

Caleb blinked, remembering a little bit of how he had come to be this way.

Their group had stopped at a town for the usual reason. The need of coin, of drink, of rest, and the many supplies their misfit party burned through. Yasha had been the one to report overhearing the paranoid stories of the villagers, talking about shape-shifters and monsters who could look like your own neighbor. The town seemed on edge, and desperate. Caleb had wanted to leave immediately.

Desperate people meant only bad things in his experience. Mollymauk had agreed but pointed out that people also were more willing to shell out large sums of gold to get rid of their problems. With his sly smiles and delicately weaved words, Mollymauk had managed to convince the group to try and solve the town’s problem-or at least pretend to and take off with the gold. Caleb wouldn’t have been convinced if it wasn’t for Nott whispering how long she had been without a strong drink in her flask.

“We could stay and do something Caleb. A bit of coin can help us on our adventure… and a bit of drink helps my itch,” Nott had whispered, her hand gripping his cloak, “But we don’t have to do it if you think we should leave. I know you know what’s best!”

Her hand had trembled as it clung to his coat, and Caleb’s resolve to leave the town left him.

“Perhaps if we’re careful… we could get a bit of money out of this town.”

And that’s all it had meant to be. Just another scam. Make the townsfolk think they were all safe, and bugger off-business as usual. But, wouldn’t you know it they unearthed a large grouping of intelligent Phasms. Shape-shifters that were taking delight in causing tension in the town, and dragging off townsfolk to fill their bellies In the night. So what was meant to be a scam, became a real deal of monster hunting that left the group split up, heavily injured, low on energy, and in desperate need of… _everything._

Fjord, Caleb, and Nott were headed back to their inn, hoping and praying to run into the rest of their friends. In a sack, hanging over Fjord's shoulder were several heads of the Phasm creatures, proof of what they’d done. That would surely get them their payment, and maybe even help if Jester, Beau, Yasha, and Molly were not waiting for them at the inn. The three were walking slow, Nott darting nervously between Caleb and Fjord asking over and over if they were alright. The two men were severely banged up but weren’t as bad as Yasha and Beau who had taken a real beating from the Phasms.

“We’ll be fine… we just have to get back, find our friends, get patched up… everything will be fine,” Caleb assured Nott, trying to ignore the fact that he was limping severely at the moment.

Fjord nodded in agreement, “Don’t you worry Nott, we’ll be rights as rain soon. Jester can patch us up, and a good night’s rest will also do the trick.”

They had rounded the corner and came across three men, speaking in hushed tones over a torch. There was a wild look about their eyes brought about by sleepless nights, the inability to trust your neighbors, and the terror of watching your town fall apart. Tension immediately set in the back of Caleb’s neck, and he glanced at Fjord, who met his eye. Caleb slowed his walk down, and Fjord marched closer, hefting his bag of phasm heads over his shoulder while simultaneously jutting his chest out protectively. Nott tipped her head lower and took Caleb’s hand, the wizard squeezing it gently.

They tried to pass the three men, but the older of the three called out to them, “Hey! What are you three doing out so late?”

Fjord pressed his shoulder against Caleb’s and plastered on his best, I’m-a-good-ol-polite-southern-boy face, and smiled, “Just trying to get back to our Inn. Turn in for the night.”

“…So you’re from outside the town? Travelers?” one of the men asked, his eyes narrowed and trying to spy over Fjord’s shoulder to get a better look at Caleb and Nott.

“Yes. Just Passing through. We’ll be gone after a bit of rest,” Fjord answered all smiles, but with his hand on Caleb’s back.

The taller of the three men was approaching, his eyes wild and mouth set grimly, “Why leave so soon? What’s your hurry.”

“You’ll have to excuse us, but the town seems… very tense at the moment. And we want no trouble,” Caleb supplied, only to let out a rather pathetic squawk as his chest collided with the third man who had materialized in front of him. Caleb stepped back, Nott swinging in front of him, instinctively placing herself between the danger and Caleb. Caleb glanced at Fjord, and just was a glance they both knew they had missed the third man’s quick moment.

With the barest of movement, Caleb mouthed, _‘Wizard?’_

Fjord’s eyes flashed with concern and then went back to the three men who had flanked them. In normal circumstances, this would not be such a threat. Two regular townies, and a maybe wizard-no problem. But now, in the state of exhaustion and injury they were all in, it was a problem. A big problem.

The man who had blocked Caleb reached out with a hand, intending to grab him. Nott let out a feral growl, and her mask fell from her face as she shot out, and sunk her teeth into his forearm.

“It’s a goblin!” Someone cried, and everything exploded into action around them.

 

* * *

 

_Caleb was dragged for several minutes through town, a crowd following with curious eyes and whispering lips._

_He was dragged into a church, the townsfolk shut out and thrown roughly down at the feet of a finely robed man._

_“…What is this?” A slimy pompous voice sneered above him._

_“This man was feeding a Goblin!” Caleb’s captor growled before spitting on him, “And then defended her against blows!”_

_Caleb cringed, keeping his head lowered._

_He had indeed offered some food to the Goblin girl. Caleb had spotted her tucked tightly near a crate in an alleyway. She was curled tightly in on herself and eating an apple core with desperation. She flinched against the sounds of the town, and her eyes darted wildly around. Caleb had never seen a more pathetic and scared creature. She was so small, he couldn’t help but think of an orphaned child living on the streets, with no friends around. No warm bed to return to, no family or friends to care for you._

_That had been him once… was still him now if he thought about all his lonely travels._

_In an act of unexpected kindness (and bravery) Caleb had approached the little goblin, and with slow deliberate movements set down a wrapped sandwhich he had been saving for the road. But he had some coin, and could afford to get some other food. Besides, he felt this poor creature deserved the food more._

_The goblin skited away from him, clinging to the darkness, but Caleb kept the wrapped parcel out on the ground in front of him. He withdrew his hand, but did not move, and instead waited for the creature to approach, and hopefully claim the meal. It was a long wait, but finally the small goblin came forward, eyes on Caleb. She reached out and took the wrapped food, and once it was close to her, broke her eye contact and tore into the food ravenously. Tears trickled down her cheeks, and Caleb felt a pang of sympathy as he throat grew tight._

_He knew that hunger._

_Looking over the goblin girl now, he saw she wore very tattered leathers, had no shoes, and many bruises scattered over the green skin that could be seen. Her green hair was matted with dirt, and torn near her left ear, which also was torn quite a bit, practically hanging from her head. She could benefit from many meals, and a health potion. Caleb searched his person and found a few scraps of dried meat and placed it before the goblin whispering, “You’ve had some hard times eh little one?”_

_She had not been able to answer, and instead Caleb had been attacked… all of that led to the moment he was in now. Beaten on the floor of a church, with a well dressed man glaring down at him ready to pass judgment._

_It was such bullshit._

 

* * *

 

In an explosion of movement and voices the men were attacking. Two going for Nott, and one grappling with Fjord. Caleb pushed forward crying out Nott’s name, and ordering for her to run. She was dodging strikes, but was slung against a wall from the man she was biting. She fell, and barely dodged a swing from another man, hissing as some of her hair was ripped from her head.

“Nott! NOTT! Get help!” Caleb spat and with a jerk of his wrist and flexed fingers cast several orbs of lights blinding the two men pursuing Nott, and unfortunately even partially blinded himself.

He heard the scraping of her boots against loose stones, and knew she’d managed to escape. But Fjord’s cry of pain was echoed by his own, and soon they were on the ground…and that was where they were now. Two men whispering suspiciously over them, keeping an eye on the tied up Fjord, while they landed blows on Caleb, deciding to use Caleb’s weaker demeanor against him. The tallest of the three men had been the one to chase after Nott, and Caleb could only hope she managed to keep away and find their missing friends.

Caleb managed to push himself up on all fours, slipping briefly in the mud, before managing to remain up. He blinked his eyes, and groaned as blood continued to trickle down his head and off his chin.

“Caleb! Don’t! Don't touch him!” Fjord cried, voice strained from the kick to the stomach he had reecieved.

Caleb was seized under his arms and both men dragged him off, intentionally pulling him past Fjord. With a lolling head and weary eyes, Caleb caught Fjord’s face and was startled by the raw ravaged emotions across his comrade’s face. Fjord growled and strained against his bonds, but there was no breaking them with his weakened condition. Growling even louder, Fjord pushed himself forward with his legs pumping hard. He was dragging his face and upper body in the mud, snarling like a wild animal as he managed to move a couple feet after the men dragging Caleb off.

“Fiesty ain’t ya?” One of the men snarled.

“You’re fond of your buddy here! So… I think you’re going to answer a few questions for us!” The second man said.

“You’ll answer or he’ll suffer for it!” The first man added.

Caleb was twisted away so that he could no longer see Fjord, and found himself bent over a fountain. It was a simple stone fountain filled with water, and a stone spout in the center trickling water slowly out. A mossy green grime was at the bottom, and Caleb could see his reflected face in the water. He began to struggle as he knew what was coming next.

He’d done _this_ before and did not want to go back down this road.

As Caleb struggled, Fjord called out for him.

With cruelty in their voices the first man spoke, “We’ll ask a question and if one of you don’t answer…”

“…This will happen!” The second man finished, and then Caleb’s head was dunked into the water.

 

* * *

 

_“Feeding a poor defenseless creature on the streets… I might call that charitable,” The man in the well dressed robes spoke._

_Caleb dared to look up. The man was a man of the cloth, the golden crest about his neck declaring him as such. But at his hip was a talisman that marked his loyalty to the empire. Caleb met the man’s eyes and prayed for mercy. Those loyal to the empire weren't always... just._

_“…But charitable is not the word I would use when feeding a goblin! I would call it foolish… and meddlesome. Perhaps… even the mark of a traitor…” The man of the cloth drolled, a sneer spreading across his face. He waved his hands, and muttered in a language Caleb did not recognize._

_A large man brought over a wooden wash tub filled with water. Caleb was seized under his arms and forced to kneel before the wash tub, water shining within it. The priest brought his hand to the back of Caleb’s head and turned the man’s face towards him. He smiled at Caleb, in a way that brought no comfort, and gently spoke, “I think you need to confess to your sins and wrong doings. When you do so… we can save your soul.”_

_Caleb blinked, tilting his head with confusion. The Priest’s gentle hand trailed to the back of his hair, and the twisted it self to the root. Caleb gasped in pain and shock before his head was shoved down into the water. He struggled, but two others held his shoulders, forcing Caleb to remain submerged. Caleb struggled, his eyes wide open in the water, but of course there was nothing for him to look at; no help he could aquire. In a panic a burst of bubbles sputtered past his lips, and his lungs burned with need of oxygen._

_He was jerked up, gasping loudly for breath, a rushing sound burning in his ears._

_It took several large gasps for Caleb to realized the Priest was talking to him. His wild eyes darted over towards the man, the priest smiling wide his eyes flickering, “Ah the shock is over now hmm? Now all I need from you is to admit your sins, repent, and swear yourself to the church. After a month of dedication, I’m sure we can forgive this incident of you feeding the vermin.”_

_Caleb was about ready to agree to anything, just to avoid being forced in the water again. He had maybe one spell left in him, and that was a maybe. He couldn’t fight these men!_

_“And then of course we’ll go back to that alley way, see if we can find that goblin, and to prove your repentance and loyalty, you’ll eradicate it,” The priest added, his smile like a tiger baring it’s teeth._

_Caleb was not a brave man. But he could never bring himself to kill that goblin girl. He didn’t know her name, her age, or the circumstances that brought her to this town. But he couldn’t kill anyone who cried with relief eating a day’s old sandwich._

_“Why?” Caleb croaked._

_The priest’s eyes grew cold, and his smiled faded._

_That was not the answer he wanted._

_Caleb’s head was forced back into the water._

 

* * *

 

Caleb was pulled back out from the fountain, the two men holding his head back as he sputtered and choked.

They were asking him questions but he couldn’t hear their words over the dull roar in his ears. He felt himself beginning to hyperventilate as he found himself in a familiar position. This had been done to him before. He had been alone and dunked in the water. They would kill him. The priest and angry men in the past were going to kill him. And he would be killed here as well by these towns people. He would die! He would die! He would die! He would die-

Panic was setting in and his thoughts were becoming jumbled.

He didn’t want to drown.

“Let him alone you slimey bastasrds!” Fjords voice cut through the panic.

“F-F-Fjord?” Caleb rasped, his words chilled from the cold water.

“Tell us where that goblin would run off too and this will stop!” A man hissed in Caleb’s ear.

Caleb’s brain spit out all the places Nott would run off to, but his heart screamed her name and her name alone.

“Nott!” Caleb gasped, her little green face popping in his head. Her crooked snaggle-toothed smile. Her eyes shining with adoration and love-so eager to please and willing to help. She radiated with the desire to please Caleb and make him proud. She didn’t need to do a damn thing to impress him or make him proud. Her existence filled him with such joy. Nott brought him something he could not name, nor replace.

Nott made him brave.

“Caleb!” Fjord roared again.

“Tell us where the goblin would go!”

 _‘Nott,’_ sang his heart as Caleb growled, “Never.”

His head was back under water.

 

* * *

 

_Caleb was brought back up choking and heaving as he took in greedy breaths of air._

_“You do not ask ‘why,’ young man. ‘Why,’ is not a question respecatble, law-abiding citizens should say!” The priest admonished shaking Caleb’s head with a tug of his hair, “You should be saying, ‘Yes sir, Thank you sir, anything at all to help sir!’ It’s only a goblin!”_

_“She… She can’t be… an adult. A child! A goblin, but a child! She’s small and alone… she was s-starving!” Caleb wheezed taking in massive breaths, “She’s… She can’t be a threat to you all! Just let her be!”_

_He was pushed back below the watery surface._

 

* * *

 

Caleb was brought back out of the water. Fjord’s scream in the background had become a gutteral roar, and it echoed even when Caleb was shoved back under the water. He was held under the water longer the next time, and almost passed out before being brought up. They hit him hard on the chest, and he vomited the mouthful of water he was choking on.

“Where’d that Goblin go?!”

Caleb kept his eyes closed and took in ragged breaths before muttering, “Arschloch.”

He was shoved back under water.

 

* * *

 

_His head was pulled out of the water, and someone was howling in his ear, “Repent!”_

_Caleb shook his head side to side, and was shoved back down into the water._

 

* * *

 

“Where’s the Goblin girl?!”

“Where would she go?”

“Go to hell.”

His head was back in the water.

 

* * *

 

_“Repent!”_

_A shake of his head._

_Again he was in the water._

_He would die here._

 

* * *

 

He was going to die here.

The men were loosing their patience, and Caleb could feel their anger radiating through their rough hands. They were shouting at him, but he’d lost the capacity to understand their words, his brain too oxygen deprived.

"She's my daughter! She's green like me! A-a halfling like me! You just scared her and she ran!" Fjord was desperately screaming.

"Daughter? Bullshit! That was a goblin! Tell us where it went!" A man snarled, pulling Caleb's hair hard.

Caleb was forced back to the fountain, and through his muddled exhausted thoughts tried to recall anything that he could do. His energy was practically gone, but perhaps he could do something! His cheek touched the water and his whole body spasmed with terror.

“I’ll tell ya where the goblin went! Just let ‘em go!” Fjord screamed haulting Caleb's descent back into the fountain.

Caleb’s eyes snapped open as he was pulled back up into a kneeling position. When he was upright he jerked his head to glare at Fjord. He had surged with such sudden strength he managed to twist to look over at Fjord, the two men startled enough to loosen their hold on his head, but not his arms. Caleb leveled Fjord with a stare, his blood boiling with rage.

His anger disipated at Fjord’s expression. The half-orc’s face was wet with tears, and he had this desperate dispairing look. Fjord wouldn’t betray Nott, but he was desperate to say anything to get Caleb free. There was this horrible finality in Fjord’s eyes… Fjord too knew Caleb would die.

Caleb’s heart clenched at the sight. Too weak to speak or even know what to say in ways of good-bye Caleb mouthed, _‘I wanted…’_ Caleb’s mouth closed as his eyes scanned Fjord’s face. Fjord didn’t say anything but his eyes glowed with response.

Fjord had also “wanted.”

Wanted to know more about him. Wanted to travel with him. Wanted to explore the slow warm feeling budding between them. They had both wanted, but it would come to an end now.

The pair of men seized Caleb firmly and pushed him to the fountain. Caleb closed his eyes as he was plunged into the water. The steady firm grip on the back of his head and throat telling him they would not be letting him back up.

 

* * *

 

_Caleb was pulled out of the wash tub, and the priest glared at him. Caleb blinked at him, and hung his head. The Priest let out a disappointed sigh, “You are truly a disgusting man.”_

_Caleb had nothing to say back, he was not very brave…_

_He was jerked, almost effortlessly towards the water, when the sound of shattering glass caused his eyes to snap open._

_A furious little green figure had come smashing through a window, her body wrapped in what looked to be a stolen leather chest plate. In one hand was a knife, and the other a brick. She tossed the brick, and it smacked the man who had dragged him to the church. He fell down like a sack of potatoes, and Caleb used this moment to jerk away from the Priest._

_But the furious small thing was not done._

_She ran to the alter, carrying the curtain from the window with her and then knocked several lit candles onto it. The velvet lit up quickly. Screams and cries were going up in the chaos, the furious small thing could not be caught or stopped. Pews were knocked over, people pushed, and fire spread. The goblin then appeared before the priest, and Caleb was stunned to see her meet his eyes. Her gold eyes stared at him in a way… no one had before, and then she leapt at the priest and buried the dagger in his shoulder._

_The man cried out swinging his arms like a windmill before falling to the ground, tearing the goblin away from him and chucking her to the floor._

_She fell with a painful crack, and laid still._

_Caleb rolled forward, a sudden bust of energy in his limbs. He swept the goblin in his arms and ran, calling out to the town, “Fire! Fire! Fire at the church!”_

_People rushed past him to help, and he darted away. No one stopped him as he fled, and he didn’t stop running until he was collapsing far from town in the safety of the trees. His lungs reminded him he had not been allowed enough air in the past several minutes, and he choked on a cough. He gasped and wheezed, his body tingling as he gasped for breath. The world went dizzy and dark as Caleb passed out._

 

* * *

 

The hands on Caleb were gone, and he was pulled sharply from the water. He was barely conscious, but he could hear screaming and an angry feral hiss. His name was whispered, and a hand stroked his face, but these were all distant things he couldn't quite respond to. He was too weak. He could only lay still and take in long shallow gasps.

Caleb was shifted, and pulled up, and a mouth slid over his. The lips were warm, and cracked, a bit of mud flaked against them. They moved against his for a moment, and then air was forced into his chest. His eyes fluttered open and green blur made itself known. For a brief moment he wondered if Nott was giving him mouth to mouth again, but as he blinked he was able to make out Fjord’s face. Fjord was pushing another burst of breath in his mouth, and Caleb jerked away, his face bright red, and too embarrassed to admit he hadn’t lost consciousness and that the mouth to mouth was unnecessary.

“Caleb!” Fjord gasped, his hold tightening, “Thank the Gods! You’re alright!”

Caleb blinked and looked around, catching sight of Beau punching one of their attackers in the face, Yasha at her side her eyes wild with rage.

MollyMauk was engaged with the third man who had chased after Nott, and Jester was nearby wielding a scrap piece of wood like a bat. They were all terribly low on energy, he wasn't sure if anyone had any magic to cast. 

Caleb looked back to Fjord blinking sluggishly, and Fjord caught the back of Caleb's neck. "Later... you an' me will talk," Fjord whispered, a flush to his cheeks.

Caleb felt warmth blossom over his skin. "Later," he promised.

A hissing sound and pained cries reminded Caleb that there was still fighting happening around him.

Caleb looked up and saw the source of the hissing was Nott. She had her arms wrapped tight around one of the men’s throat, her teeth sunk into his neck, and feet hooked into the small of his back. She had latched herself to the man who had been holding Caleb the hardest under the water.

Caleb began to pull himself up, Fjord helping but keeping a firm grip on the Wizard. Caleb had just made it to his feet when the man finally tore Nott from his back, and flung the girl at the fountain. Her small body flew through the air, and the middle of her back caught the edge of the fountain. She cried out pityfully as a sickening crack filled the air, and Caleb felt his energy burn through him. His hands caught fire and Caleb lunged for the man. The townsman turned to stare at Caleb, his face shocked, and his mouth open in terror.

Caleb seized the man by the face and let the roaring fire over his hands consume the man’s face.

The man’s screams could barley be heard over the crackling of his own skin. Caleb held the man’s head beneath his hands until the man’s body fell hard to the ground. His head went out with a snuff as it fell in a mud puddle. Caleb whirled around fully aware that everything had gone quiet. The men were defeated, and his friends watched Caleb with stunned eyes. Caleb didn’t care for their stares and turned to Nott, who lay slumped on her side, her eyes wide with pain.

“Nott!” Caleb croaked, his voice barely able to get above a harsh whisper. He knelt before her, his entire body shaking with exhaustion and fear.

“Cal-Caleb… My… My b-back,” Nott whispered, her eyes filled with tears. Her eyes were so glazed over and pained that it didn't seem like the Goblin could focus on Caleb. Her eyes danced around, as a hand blindly reached for him. He caught her small green hand and squeezed, trying to assure her he was there.

Caleb twisted toward Jester and called out for her, “A healing spell!”

Though his words were still hoarse and soft, Jester flinched as if he’d shouted. She began to move forward, shaking herself out of her shock, and called back, “I have no more energy! No more! I need a rest!”

Caleb heard an uncorking sound, and looked next to him seeing Fjord spit a cork from his mouth. He reached out for Nott and whispered, “Hang on little darlin’ drink up. This’ll make the pain go away.” And with a shaking hand he helped Nott drink Fjord's only healing potion.

Nott shuddered, but drank the potion, coughing as she finished the drink. She shuddered, and Caleb watched as some of her visible wounds faded away. Nott shifted, able to sit up, and Caleb pulled the goblin in his arms and turned a grateful eye to Fjord.

“Thank you… Thank you Fjord. Thank you,” Caleb whispered, pulling Nott hard against him. Nott’s trembling arms were about his neck, and he buried his nose against her hair breathing in the smell of moss, dirt, something unknown but pleasant, and sweat. Nott’s scent. He let out a sharp breath and closed his eyes a tremble going through his body as he held the girl.

“This… is like before…” Nott whispered, her voice loud in the group’s silence.

 

* * *

 

 

_When Caleb came to, there was a small Goblin lying near him. She was near his face, her eyes closed. She looked worse than when he’d first seen her._

_Pushing himself up with a groan, he began to pat down his body. He had one last health potion, surely…_

_In his left coat pocked his hands finally found his last health potion, and with care he tipped it into the goblin’s mouth. Her wounds began to disapear, and her pale yellow skin began to take on a rich green shade. Her eyes snapped open, and she blinked rapidly. Her face found Caleb’s and the goblin began to struggle to get up. With gentle hands, Caleb helped her sit and then held her in his grasp. She had saved his life._

_“I’m sorry, I-I’m sorry, I-I-I’m so sorry!” the girl began to ramble._

Caleb was filled with such relief he began to ramble as well, “You saved my life! You’re very brave! Very brave!”

_“No, I’m not! I’m Nott,” The girl insisted, trying to squirm away._

_Caleb wouldn’t let her go, and sputtered, “You’re not brave? But of course you are! You are incredibly brave!”_

_The goblin gave up on struggling, and gave Caleb an impatient and confused look, “No! I’m… I’m Nott. Nott. NOTT,” the goblin placed a hand on her chest._

_"Not what?" Caleb stuttered, confused at the girl's gesturing._

_The Goblin pointed at her face again, "NAAAWWWTTT. I. Am. Nott!"_

_“Your name is Nott?” Caleb asked blinking down at the girl._

_“Yes,” The goblin said, the trembling over her body stilling._

_“Then you are Nott, the brave! Nott the brave who saved my life,” Caleb said smiling for the first time in a long time._

_Nott looked up at him, her eyes dancing over Caleb’s mouth. Her lips were pursed, and she tilted her head, “Y-You fed me. You were nice to me. Why?”_

_“I suppose for the same reason you saved me,” Caleb answered, “I couldn’t stand seeing you in pain.”_

_Nott said nothing, and the pair sat in an odd silence. It was not comfortable, but not uncomfortable. It was hard to explain the feeling that had settled between them._

_“I’m Caleb,” the wizard finally said, smiling again at Nott._

_Nott looked up at him, no longer seeming to be afraid to be in his arms, “I’m Nott. Nott the brave.”_

 

* * *

 

“This _is_ like before,” Caleb whispered, “You saving my life again.”

“You always save me first Caleb,” Nott said back, nuzzling her face against his neck.

Caleb blinked back the stinging tears that sprung to his eyes.

“Are you both alright?” Yasha’s voice, low and soft caused Caleb to look around him. Jester, MollyMauk, Yasha, Beau, and Fjord, crowded around them. They were clearly concerened, and their eyes held no judgement.

Caleb nodded, and looked at Fjord, who reached out and pressed a warm hand to the back of Caleb’s hair. It caused a warm tingle to go down his spine, but it was not unpleaseant.

“We will be. We have all of you after all,” Caleb answered, letting his friends help him gently to his feet.

MollyMauk kept to one side of Caleb, while Fjord was on the other, both prepared to help Caleb walk if the man needed it.

“Nott? Nott? Are you okay? Do you want a pastry? Do you want a rock? A stick?” Jester asked, her eyes glued to the little goblin’s back.

“ ‘M fine. I have Caleb. We have all of you. Seven is better than two,” Nott chirped her high voice cracking as she spoke. Her speech was slurring, and judging from her drooping ears it looked like she was falling asleep.

Caleb held Nott closer, and let out a shuddering breath. The danger has passed and he too felt like he might fall asleep. With gentle hands, his friends were guiding him onward and away from this terrible place that had brought back so many memories. While his past had terrible moments, it had brought him Nott, so it wasn't all bad. He opened his eyes and looked at Fjord, who was staring at him with an unreadable gentle look. Caleb briefly wondered if in the future he would regard this as a bad moment, that brought him Nott... and maybe someone else too.

 

 

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> That's it, I hope you liked it! Please leave a review and let me know! :>


End file.
